


Пособие по кастрации от преподобного Кастера

by Archie_Wynne



Series: Челлендж [1]
Category: Preacher (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne
Summary: Способы лишения члена (и не только) в комиксе «Проповедник»





	Пособие по кастрации от преподобного Кастера

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: посвящается Just a Wanker. Русский перевод Причера охуенен, чувак.  
Предупреждения: спойлеры и насилие; оскорбления чувств верующих — на совести авторов канона. Бог воспринимается в контексте малоприятным персонажем комикса.

«Проповедник» — комикс замечательный во многих отношениях. Его часто называют лучшим комиксом об Америке — и это не пустые слова. Наряду с безжалостной сатирой, харизматичными персонажами, ярким экшеном, отличными диалогами (их хочется растащить на цитаты), богохульством, оргиями, Апокалипсисом и прочими прелестями, которыми «Проповедник» набит до отказа, там, конечно же, есть еще и целое море насилия, и кровища прямо-таки хлещет со страниц. Причин и способов кровопускания в «Проповеднике» немало, тем более один из трех главных героев, на минуточку, вампир, однако хотелось бы остановиться на, безусловно, неординарных и замечательных случаях кровопролития, связанных, как думается, с одной из библейских отсылок, на которые комикс также весьма щедр, и с восхитительной больноублюдочностью его авторов. У этих прекрасных людей прямо пунктик по поводу лишения своих персонажей раз за разом частей тела. Чудесной закономерности расчлененки в «Проповеднике» и хотелось бы коснуться, а начать с самого сочного, то есть с кастрации.

Евангелие от Матфея, дословно цитировать которое автору этой статьи в одном контексте с матюками и подробностями пыток и извращений не позволяют остатки христианской добродетели, призывает «вырвать и бросить от себя» правый глаз, а также «отсечь и бросить» правую руку, если они ввергают своего хозяина во искушение, ибо лучше гибель одного из членов, чем все тело, ввергнутое в геенну огненную (за подробностями — к Матфею в пятую главу). Пламенные метафоры евангелиста, касающиеся греха и искушения, само собой, в «Проповеднике» становятся более чем буквальными действиями. При чем тут кастрация, возникает вопрос? Ну, если уж говорить об искушающих членах тела человеческого, то начинать следует, наверное, не столько с рук и глаз, сколько с того члена, который членом и зовется. Вагина с клитором тоже те еще искусители, но к бедствиям впавших во грех женщин в «Проповеднике» мы обратимся чуть позднее и еще вернемся к глазам и рукам, которые нужно отсекать и отрывать, поскольку сами авторы комикса начинают все же не с них, а с члена.

**Способ лишения хуя номер один. Применение Слова (Генезис) (выпуск №4)**

  


После этой роковой фразы Джесси Кастера шериф Хьюго Рут действительно исполнил сказанное, потому как выбора Генезис, увы, не оставляет. Это была бесславная и жестокая смерть, впрочем, умер Рут не от кастрации — предпочел застрелиться, решив, что слишком уж стремно расисту и явно гомофобу, верящему, что во всех бедах мира виноваты «проклятые марсианские ниггеры», жить с оторванным и засунутым в прямую кишку собственным членом, особенно если эту операцию провернул он сам.

Итак, мир праху покойного Хьюго, пусть земля будет пухом этому сраному ублюдку, а далее на очереди еще один мудак, совершенно поделом оставшийся без мужского достоинства.

**Способ второй, тюльпановый (№16)**

Не стоит стрелять в Тюлип О&#39;Хэйр и, тем более, называть ее «ебаной блядью». Этот безымянный головорез из Грааля только что поплатился за свои необдуманные действия членом. События происходят в «Гоморре», на извращенской вечеринке Иисуса де Сада — отличное место для отстреливания похотливых хуев. Не далее чем через пару страниц Тюлип отстрелит еще и ухо Герр Старру — и это, как известно читавшим комикс, не последнее из его лишений.

Прежде чем мы вернемся к Герр Старру, стоит отвлечься еще на одного говнюка, а именно на палача из Масады по имени Фрэнки.  
**Способ третий, «а-ля рюс» (№20)**

Хуй Фрэнки отрезала секатором русская мафия, и у него на этом фоне нехилая семейная драма! От Фрэнки после такого позора отказался родной папа, а потом еще многое в семейке итальянского мафиози основательно поломалось, и Фрэнки по этому поводу грустит и мучает людей. Вернее, мучает в комиксе прицельно Кэссиди.

Итак, «казаки» («что-то среднее между «козлы» и «мудаки») отрезали Фрэнки хуй за его неправедные дела, чтобы потом очень злой и грустный Фрэнки отстрелил Кэссиди примерно все, что только можно отстрелить. Нагляднее — ниже.

**Способ четвертый, «а-ля Фрэнки-евнух» (все тот же №20)**

Фрэнки в принципе наемный садюга, специалист по всевозможным пыткам, но без хуя явно стал еще добрее. Мы снова имеем огнестрел, только теперь не пистолет Тюлип, а любимицу Фрэнки, винтовку «Ли Энфилд». Откуда известно, что милашка Ли оставила Кэссиди без члена? Да вот он сам об этом говорит в выпуске 25:

Может, конечно, и прикалывается, но, судя по общему состоянию Кэсса и тому, сколько оба художника комикса отсыпали ему дырок в Масаде, на правду весьма похоже.

**Способ пятый, ироничный (№ 55)**

Бедняжка Эми Гриндербиндер. Подруге Тюлип решительно не везет в личной жизни. Добавить тут, собственно, нечего, просто еще одно подтверждение того, что в этом комиксе быть мужчиной вообще страшновато... Да и женщиной ох как непросто!

**Способ шестой, самый собачий (№ 58)**

Вернемся к Герр Старру, самому многострадальному, пусть и заслуженно, персонажу комикса. Мало того, что он лишается в основной серии и спешлах глаза, анальной девственности, уха, ноги, остатков человечности, и голова у него реально похожа на член стараниями Джесси — ему отгрызает хер собака, замечательная собаченька по кличке Иезавель.

После того как Герр Старр убивает ее хозяина, своего наставника Айзенштайна, Иезавель жестоко мстит Старру, ибо не убий и все такое, либо без хуя останешься.

**Дополнение: немного других увечий**

Все физические увечья, которые терпят герои комикса, повторимся, обыкновенно сваливаются на них не просто так, а как возмездие за некоторые пакости, и теперь хотелось бы вернуться к искушающим глазам и рукам. Вернее, руке, потому как, не считая кучи поломанных пальцев, именно лишение руки в «Проповеднике» в красках приведено одно, зато довольно эффектное.

В выпуске №43 целых две страницы на эту тему. Если вам не дороги ваши конечности, отправляйтесь прямиком в болота Луизианы кормить крокодилов. Кристину Кастер, мать Джесси, вынудила на небезопасный заплыв по ним необходимость скрыться от смертельно заебавших родственников — уйти вышло, но не без потерь. Кристина бежит от семьи, служащей воле божьей, препятствует замыслу, касающемуся ее самой и ее сына, — и небеса с сидящим на них мудаком, а мягче бога в «Проповеднике» при всем желании не охарактеризовать, посылают на нее кару в виде чудища с болот. Это только теория, конечно, но в общем контексте комикса она выглядит вполне жизнеспособной.

Ну и, как вишенка на тортике, глаза. Вообще одноглазых персонажей в «Проповеднике» пять: это, конечно же, Герр Старр, Билли Боб — друг детства Джесси, сестра Билли Боба Лори, сам Джесси в части выпусков и бывшая девушка Кэсса по имени Ди.

Временно одноглаз бывает и Кэссиди, когда огребает в драках, например, тут:

Одноглазость героям прилетает не иначе как воздаяние за богопротивные дела. В семье Билли Боба и Лори принят инцест, и эти брат и сестра, к слову, готовились к свадьбе. Они оба «циклопики» с рождения и расплачиваются за грехи отцов. «Звезда» для Герр Старра, момент, когда в комиксах ему вырезают глаз, — важный этап его внутренней закалки, в судьбоносном смысле подготовка к служению Граалю, организации, оберегающей Кровь Христову. Ди связалась с нечистой силой и расплатилась за это глазом (подобные неприятности не в новинку для тех, кто знается с Кэссиди), ну а Кэссиди регулярно получает, сам будучи драчливой нечистью.

Закончить следует, конечно же, самим главным героем, Джесси, ведь именно его случай лишения части тела на самом деле и сподвиг все это понаписать:

Итак, мораль: если вы герой комикса «Проповедник», не гневите небеса, не лезьте на рожон и, желательно, не будьте мужчиной (женщинам там прилетает поменьше)... Хотя последнее, конечно, не вам выбирать. Не разговаривайте с богом в пустыне аки Моисей, особенно невежливо, не трахайтесь со своими братьями и сестрами, не дразните злых собак и крокодилов, берегите глаза, руки, ноги и особенно член, но все же радуйтесь, ведь вы в таком случае являетесь частью действительно культовой вещи. «Проповедник» — настоящее произведение комиксного искусства, а искусство, как известно, требует жертв. Иногда — в виде оторванного хуя. 


End file.
